


I'm Not A Nurse

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom Meg Masters, Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Sub Castiel, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: Set in Season 7, Meg has a little extra fun with her patient at the psych hospital.





	I'm Not A Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Kink Bingo. Square Filled: Teasing
> 
> There's a NSFW aesthetic that goes with this fic that you can find on my tumblr, @impalasutra.

It had started very simply, an errant touch here, a brush of her hand there, but soon enough it had escalated. She informed him that he had been assigned to 24 hour one-to-one observation and, as neither of them needed to sleep, she would be the one on his night shifts. 

Castiel liked Meg. He knew he probably shouldn’t, but she was caring for him and he cared for her in return. When her touches grew bolder, more brazen, he found that his body reacted in a favorable, pleasurable way and he began to look for opportunities to return the little touches. 

A week into their nightly routine, Meg had Castiel’s cock in her hand, stroking his hardness and bringing him to the brink of an orgasm over and over again, never letting him find the release he so desperately desired. 

“As your patient, I’m fairly certain that this is unethical,” Castiel panted when she let go of his aching cock once again. He looked balefully at his hands, which were locked to the metal bars of his headboard and then turned his eyes back toward the beautiful demon who so loved to torture him.

“And I’m fairly certain I’m not actually a nurse, Clarence,” Meg purred in return. “Now hush, you wouldn’t want the other nurses to think something was wrong in here, would you?” Meg continued her treatment throughout the night, finally using her mouth to grant Castiel the pleasure he so desperately desired. 

Usually, she would release him now but this time, before she uncuffed his wrists, she added something new. She slid a series of connected metal rings around his soft cock and the sound of a small padlock clicking indicated that they wouldn’t be going anywhere without Meg’s permission. “I hope you enjoyed that orgasm, Clarence, because it’s the last one you’ll be having for a while,” the demon teased. She pressed a kiss to the metal tip, pulled Castiel’s scrubs back over his now locked cock, and released his arms just in time.

The day nurse arrived with Castiel’s breakfast and Meg left. “Until tonight,” she said in farewell. 

Throughout the day, all of Castiel’s thoughts centered on his caged cock. Every time he felt himself start to get hard, the metal bars would press uncomfortably and his erection would flag. He was antsy in his group session and the doctor sent him worried glances as he made notes in Castiel’s chart. 

That night, Meg came in carrying the angel’s chart. “I thought you would do better than this,” she commented, “I have to say I’m disappointed with your behavior today.” She didn’t release him from the cage that night. Instead, she teased him through the bars, forcing his cock to attempt an erection all the while knowing it would be painfully impossible.

This new game continued for a number of nights, Meg teasing Castiel through the bars of his cage from lights out until just before the shift change, giving him barely enough time to compose himself before the morning nurse arrived. Then one night Meg flipped the script. “I have a surprise for you, Clarence,” Meg told him. “Pick a number between one and fifteen.”

Cas knew from experience that picking too low would make Meg unhappy with him but picking too high was likely to make his night much more difficult so he gave it some thought. “Ten,” he settled on. It was on the higher end of the scale but he was certain that whatever Meg had in mind, he could quietly handle ten.

Meg smiled at him, “Excellent choice,” she assured. “I’m going to take the cage off and allow you an orgasm but…” she paused, a wicked grin crossing her face, “only after you give me ten orgasm of my own. After you’ve earned yours, I’ll let you cum but then it’s back into chastity until you’ve earned the next one, at a higher cost, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> This has been cross posted from my tumblr @impalasutra. You can read the kink bingo fics (and other smut) there, too!


End file.
